


Should He Ask?

by RhyOBAfics



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Oswald Cobblepot, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhyOBAfics/pseuds/RhyOBAfics
Summary: Edward wonders if Oswald is a alpha like himself. A moan is heard through the house...Could this be the answer to his question?





	1. Can you handle this alone?

Oswald acts like a alpha but is he?

Edward was laying in his bed when the thought, Is Oswald really a alpha? Passed through his head. 

Those were the words that went through Edward's mind on a daily basis. 

To many, Oswald was the embodiment of alpha. He is strong willed, has the need to rule, power hurgry.... but there were moments Edward could see. Moments only a best friend would notice,

like how he's eyes would shine with want and need if only for a split second when faced at him, then snatched away from him as if it was never there. 

Edward jumped out of his bed. This was driving him insane! Fuck! Why couldn't he just ask Oswald? Yes, sometimes a simple solution is best. He reached for the door handle

"And what are you gonna say?" Edward spined around and was greeted by his inner alpha that looked like him. "What have I told you about doing that" Edward growled. "Don't change the topic Edie. We're talking about sweet Ossie right now." 

"Don't talk about Oswald. You have no right to talk about him" Edward says in a seemly calm voice undertoned with anger.

"Even if he was a Omega why would he want a weak alpha like you? Wouldn't he rather a strong alpha like me?" Other ed asks

"No. He won't" Edward states.

"How can you be certa-" a moan runs through the house cutting off other Ed. "What was that?" Other Ed questions looking towards the door. "Sounded like Oswald" Ed states. Another moan passes through the house confirming it.

Edward follows the noise to Oswald's door. It was obvious Oswald was pleasuring himself "or it COULD BE someone pleasuring him!" Other Ed laugh yells at him. 

The very thought pushes Edward to the edge. No NO! Oswald is mine. "No he isn't. If I was in control he would be. Ev-ery night~" other Ed say in a smooth voice.

"Shut up!" Edward shouts. "Ed-Edward is that... you?" Oswald's voice shakes through the door. It's the way he says it so hazed and done in like he just finished a dicking round that sends blood flowing to Edward's cock. "Yeah it's me Oswald." Edward shouts releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding,

he breathed in and was hit by a sweet smell like cotton candy, so sweet and dense in the air he could almost taste it on his tongue.

"Edward... This isn't a g-good time" Oswald mumbles loud enough for Edward to make out.

"Oh no" this was too much for Edward to handle. Oswald's voice, he's scent? Everything Oswald was flooding his senses. It was sending him into a fever like state like he was there but

not at the same time till he suddenly wasn't there and it was he's other self there. In control and he was just on the side lines watching. "Shouldn't have left yourself go like that edie.

Don't worry you can taste and feel what I can." Other Ed states with a evil look in his eyes as he reaches for the door handle. "No! Stop. Don't you touch him!" Edward screams to no avail. The door opens revealing 

Oswald on all fours ass in the air, exposing his pink hole dripping in need and want practically begging for a alpha's cock to ride him and that was exactly what Edward was going to do. He took a step forward and

Oswald shafted further up the bed. Well that wouldn't do, no no it won't. Ed walked closer till he was at the bed in arms reach of Oswald. He grabbed Oswald by the hips and

pulled him towards him till Oswald's lower half was off the bed and the other upper half on the bed hold in place by one of Ed's hand. Ed's other hand was working on his belt. "Ed please s-stop I can handle my he-heat by my s-self" Oswald whispers.

Ed's pants falls to the floor causing Oswald to flitch at the noise. Ed then slaps Oswald's ass cheeks cashing a yeep from Oswald. "E-ed" Ed then shoves two fingers into Oswald. Oswald let out a scream moan and cums. "Ah you most have been dying to have something shoved up your ass to cum by just that. You're gonna love the main course" Ed say while gently scissoring Oswald's dripping hole. "No Edward I just came, I'm too sensitive for y-your c-cock" Oswald shivers at the word. Oswald is thrilled at the thought of having Ed, the best friend he's being craving for.

Edward pulled out he's fingers causing Oswald to miss the feeling of being fill. Though the feeling wasn't missed for long when he suddenly felt Edward's tip touching his entrance. Boy was he big. 

Ed should've used more fingers on him for this.


	2. Ahhh~ Chapter 2

"Ed I don't think you stretch me enough for... This"

You should stretch him out more, Edward Nygma nervously states.  
Ed pauses in concretion of his best friend and what Edward said, but quickly pushes the thought away. NO, he and Ed wanted this, needed this.

"That's very selfish of you Oswald. Tell me how many heats have you kept to yourself?" Ed whispers in Oswald's ear while pushing inside of him.

"Th- ah this is my first" Oswald finishes saying with a sharp inhale.  
Edward's Alpha cock was truly too much for his first time. He felt like his mind was being erased and replace with only Ed's touches.

"You hear that Ed? Looks like I'm gonna be the first to pop the cherry" Ed Snickers. Edward Nygma didn't look amused. It SHOULD be ME in control right now NOT you. 

"Wait, your him. Ed's other side?"   
Ed grabs Oswald's hips and thrusts into him. "Yes, I am" Ed fasten his thrusts into a punishing rhyme causing Oswald to drool and tears to form. 

Ed came to a complete stop. "Does knowing that make you want me to stop all this?" Ed Smirks asking Oswald but looking into angry Edward's eyes.  
"No please don't, please I need you" Oswald begs.

"Well since you asked so nicely, here" Ed flips their position so he was on his back and Oswald was on his cock. "Ride it." 

Oswald swallow his spit and slowly lows himself on Ed's cock. "Ah~ it won't bite... Much. Need a push?" Ed grabs him by the hips and slams Oswald on it. "Ahhh" Oswald swings his head back, arching his back . "Ahh yeahh" Ed moans. 

Something snaps in Oswald's control maybe it was the heat? He starts fucking himself on Ed's cock like it's all he knows. "That's it, Oswald" Ed moans, thrusting his hips to meet Oswald's thrusts.

Ed could feel how wet Oswald is, some droplets running down, dripping onto him. Oswald tightening and twitching around him. Oswald's body heat becoming his. How much could they mix like this? 

Ed couldn't take it anymore. He flipped their positions and picks up the past, to the both of their suprises Ed could go this fast. Oswald will definitely feel this afterwards. "ED, ED, ED~" Oswald cums, dirtying the sheets. But Ed wasn't finish just yet and continued fucking Oswald.

Oswald's heat started to clear. His mind up and working. alarms started going off in his head. What are they doing? Ed wasn't even wearing a condom! 

"Ed st-stop" damnnn it! Why did it have to feel Sooo good being fucked into over sensitivity? "ED, Cum outside!" Ed didn't reply and continued fucking Oswald's ass.

No, no this can't be happening. Is this how the King of Gotham gets pregnant? Tears started rolling down. "Ed?.. Ed? Not inside." Oswald begged, beginning to sob.

Even Edward Nygma was telling his other side to not cum inside of Oswald.

 

"Aww but Oswald you're squeezing so tight like you're trying to milk me. Isn't this what you want?"

"N- ahh no Edward!" Oswald moans out while being fucked.

Ed slaps Oswald's ass then slams deep into Oswald and cums. "Oops, sorry Oswald" Ed apologize but stays locked in, still cumming in Oswald.

Oswald's eyes roll back and cums a second time by the feeling of his walls being coated in Ed's hot cum deep inside of him.

Ed finally pulls his cock out that has a string of cum contacting to Oswald's gaping ass. He smirks seeing his cum rolling down Oswald's legs.

"See that wasn't so bad. Thanks Oswald, I literally had a blast but I'm gonna hand over control to Edward now" Ed slaps Oswald's ass goodbye.

"Ah~" Oswald gasped

"Oh my... OSWALD I am so so sor-"   
Edward is cut off by Oswald's lips. "Ed this whole time I've been in love with you. If I'm gonna have anyone's baby I want it to be yours" 

Edward's mouth hanged open, lost for words. "OswaldILoveYouToo. ProbablySinceTheMomentISawYouAtThe GCPD." Edward speed says so happy the feelings are mutual.

 

# happy ending 

(Oswald doesn't get pregnant... From 'this' fucking but from the laters... That's a different story lol)

THE END


End file.
